nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Lindy Harlaown
| voices = }} is the mother of Chrono Harlaown and Fate Testarossa (through adoption) after appears in::A's. In Seasons 1 and 2, Lindy is the captain of the TSAB vessel Asura and helps the main cast whenever they need more firepower or technical support. Personality Lindy appears as a kind person and is understanding of human emotion, priding herself on being a good judge of character. Eleven years before the start of the series, Lindy's husband Clyde was killed in an incident involving the Book of Darkness. She enjoys drinking green tea with sugar (and sometimes cream) added, which is ironic given her appreciation of Japanese culture. While Nanoha is shocked at this practice, she has apparently influenced Mariel Atenza and in turn, Ginga Nakajima to try it. Original Series Lindy sends Chrono to investigate the Jewel Seed incident in Episode 7 after Nanoha and Fate's fight in the previous episode sets off one of the Jewel Seeds. Chrono fails to capture Fate, but Nanoha and Yuuno are brought aboard the ship, where she explains the purpose of the Lost Logia to them. She allows Nanoha and Yuuno to cooperate as long as they stay with the Asura's crew and follow their orders. Lindy becomes concerned for Fate at this time, noting that she's young enough that she should be staying at home and relying on her mother. When Fate tries to extract the last six Jewel Seeds from the sea, expending a considerable amount of energy to do so, Lindy decides to wait and capture her when she's weakened. Nanoha intervenes to help her, wanting to communicate her feelings to her, and her attempt results in her splitting the Jewel Seeds with Fate and making a significant impression on her. Lindy reprimands Nanoha and Fate for disobeying orders, but decides not to punish them this time because they did well. After Nanoha defeats Fate, Lindy sends in her Enforcers to capture Precia after learning her location, asking Nanoha to take the captured Fate to her room so she will not have to see her mother being arrested. Precia defeats the Enforcers almost instantly, reveals to Fate the cruel truth about her origins, and prepares to attempt a dimensional transfer with the Jewel Seeds Fate has collected. Lindy suppresses the dimensional distortion while Nanoha and Yuuno go to seal the power source and Chrono goes to capture Precia. The mission succeeds with help from Arf and Fate, and Precia falls to her apparent death as the Garden of Time collapses. In the third sound stage, after the main events of the season, Lindy becomes Fate's legal guardian, and considers proposing adopting her, but realizes that Fate has not completely resolved her issues with her own mother. She allows Fate to keep in touch with Nanoha via video letters, as Fate is unable to contact other people in "real time" while she is on trial. During a party to celebrate the anniversary of Fate making a contract with Arf, allows Fate to see Nanoha's magical fireworks, claiming that the video has a slight delay and is not "real time." In A's Lindy Harlaown takes charge of the Book of Darkness case, and as the Asura is being refitted with the Arc-en-ciel, has herself, Chrono, Fate and Amy stay in an apartment in Nanoha's neighborhood to protect her while her magic returns after her first battle with the Wolkenritter. Lindy is away testing the Asura when the Wolkenritter are spotted in Episode 7 of A's, forcing Amy to take command. During the final battle, she activates the Arc-en-ciel and destroys the corrupted defense program of the Book of Darkness. She accompanies Nanoha when she tells the entire truth about her activities as a mage to her family. In the third Sound Stage after the events of the series, she plans on moving permanently to Earth for the sake of Fate's education. During the same sound stage, Fate officially accepts her offer to adopt her. In StrikerS Lindy is one of Riot Force 6's main benefactors. At some point in the years between the end of the main events in A's, Fate meets Erio Mondial and becomes his guardian, but as she is too young to officially do so, Lindy becomes his legal guardian. In the second Sound Stage, Fate calls Lindy for advice on parenting, worrying that her children hide their troubles like she once did, but Lindy reassures her that they are seeking to become stronger. In Episode 16, Lindy calls Fate, hoping to see her and meet Vivio during the press conference, but Fate tells her that she has work and Vivio will be staying at the dormitories. During this scene, Fate tells Vivio about both her mothers, referring to Lindy as the one who raised her and is still doing so. Powers Lindy's true power as a mage is unknown, but when she attempts to suppress the dimensional distortion caused by Precia using the Jewel Seeds, she gains four green wings made out of magical energy. This seems to be a reference to her role as a fairy companion for Nanoha in Nanoha's original Magical Girl spinoff of Triangle Heart. residence::Uminari Cityresidence::Earth Category:Characters